La bella y la bestia
by Mariale Uchiha
Summary: Songfic de porta, Sakura y Sasuke se casan, al principio todo era felicidad, pero que serias capaz de hacer, si tu marido te hace sentir como muerta en vida?... DEnle una oportunidad, no soy buena con los summary  EDITADO


_**Muy bien veran cuando lei mi historia vi que habia DEMASIADOS errores, asi que los quise arreglar para que le entendieran mejor y a;adi otras cosas**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, la cancion la canta Porta, se llama La Bella y la Bestia, pero la historia si es totalmente mia ¬¬*.**_

_**Bueno, sin mas que decir, disfruten.**_

La bella y la bestia

_**Es sólo una historia más..**_

_**La Bella y la Bestia**_

Que pasa cuando el amor de tu vida, la unica persona que haz amado, se convierte en una bestia y te maltrata?, serias capaz de perdonarlo y seguir intentandolo?, pero… que hacer cuando te das cuenta que esto no tiene solucion, serias capaz de llegar a una salida… por decirlo de un modo…*facil*, al notar que tu vida se ha vuelto peor que el mismo infierno...

_**Ella era bella,**_

_**frágil como una rosa**__,_

Ella, una hermosa y alegre chica de largos cabellos rosados y unos ojos de un color verde esmeralda, timida, encimismada, callada, hasta que su vida cambio al entrar cierta persona en ella…

_**El era una bestia**_

_**esclavo de sus impulsos**_

El, un sexy y siempre serio muchacho, cabello azabache, piel blanca como la cal, y ojos color negros como la noche, mujeriego, siempre metido en varios problemas hasta que la conocio a ella…

_**Único el día que les ataron esposas**_

_**ya no eran niños,**_

_**crecieron,se hicieron adultos juntos**_

-Sakura Haruno, aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-Si, claro que acepto padre_Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa y al borde del llanto.

-Sasuke Uchiha aceptas a Sakura Haruno como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Si, acepto_Dijo el en modo serio como siempre, pero sus ojos expresaban una inmensa felicidad.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Y asi ellos dos sellaron su promesa de amor eterno, con un beso lleno de cariño, felicidad y amor.

-El Señor confirme con su bondad este consentimiento vuestro que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia y os otorgue su copiosa bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

_**Todo marchaba bien,**_

_**O eso parecía en su primera luna de miel**_

_**juró serle de por vida fiel**_

_**y ella a él,**_

_**una historia como otra cualquiera**_

_**quién les ve y quién les viera**_

-Sakura…_Dijo el llamandola en un tono tierno

-Dime, Sasuke…_Respondio ella con la cara sonrojada, ya que acababan de pasar su primera noche juntos.

-Te amo y nunca en la vida te dejare, te lo juro_Dijo el sellando sus labios en un largo y lento, pero tierno y cariñoso beso lleno de amor.

-Yo tambien te amo Sasuke, y ten por seguro que nadie nunca lograra ocupar tu lugar en mi corazon_Respondio ella, cuando trataba de recuperar la respiracion.

_**Pero el tiempo pasa**_

_**y las relaciones se agotan**_

_**se cansan,**_

_**ella ni lo nota**_

_**por que esta ciega,**_

_**ciega de amor**_

-¡Sakura!,¡Sakura!_Comenzo a gritar el como loco.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?_Pregunto ella extrañada de verlo asi.

-¿Dónde demonios dejaste mi portafolios?, contiene unos papeles muy importantes para una junta que tendre hoy en la tarde_Respondio el sumamente enojado.

-Dejame ver… creo que lo puse en… no recuerdo donde lo puse_Dijo ella avergonzada

-Demonios!, es que no puedes hacer nada bien?_Le reclamo el.

-Lo siento Sasuke, no recuerdo donde lo puse, no era mi intencion_Dijo ella tratando de defenderse mientras el seguia ocupado buscando su portafolios.

-Bingo! Aquí esta, gracias por nada_Dijo el mientras salia por la puerta de la casa.

Sakura se quedo cabizbaja pensando en lo que le habia dicho Sasuke, el nunca le habia dicho algo asi, Debe de ser por el trabajo se limito a pensar ella y asi dar por olvidado el asunto.

_**Pero el no aguanta la monotonia**_

_**ya no queria ser dueño de una sola tia**_

_**o eso le decia a sus colegas de copas**_

_**''Suelo irme con otras,pero ella ni lo nota''**_

-¿Qué tal todo, Sasuke?_Le pregunto su amigo Suigetsu

-Genial, me la paso a lo grande y Sakura no se da cuenta de nada_Respondio el mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

-Muy bien hermano, sabes para eso son las esposas, para tenerlas en casa y atendernos mientras uno se divierte_Dijo el en un tono de orgullo

-Jaja lo se, lo se_Respondio con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-Y como se llama tu nueva conquista?_Dijo el alzando las cejas

-No estoy seguro, creo que se llama Karin, alta, pelirroja_Dijo el haciendo un ademan con la mano para describir su cuerpo

-No te pudiste haber encontrado mejor mujer, dicen que ella es genial en… bueno, de seguro ya sabes a lo que me refiero._Dijo Suigetsu rodando los ojos

-Lo se amigo, ya lo he comprobado varias veces.

Y asi se quedaron ellos dos platicando de lo lindo, mientras Sakura…

_**Bella estaba ciega**_

_**pero no era tonta,**_

_**ya dudaba**_

_**Cuantas noches sola**_

_**Hasta altas horas de la madrugada**_

-Sasuke… responde por favor, estoy muy preocupada por ti, ve la hora que es y aun no llegas, por favor llamame en cuanto escuches este mensaje_Dijo ella para despues colgar el telefono

Sera que me esta engañando_Penso ella, para despues negar con la cabeza_No, Sasuke no seria capaz de hacerme algo asi_Se respondio ella misma.

_**La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,**_

_**te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa**_

_**y es que el perdon sera tu debilidad**_

_**pero lo que pasa una vez**_

_**siempre sucede una vez mas**_

-Sakura…_Dijo Sasuke mientras escondia algo detrás de su espalda.

-Dime Sa…_Se quedo sin palabras al ver que escondia algo_¿Que traes ahí?_Pregunto

-Una sorpresa para ti_Dijo sacando un enorme ramo de flores

-Oh Sasuke!, son hermosas, pero no tendrias por que haberte molestado.

-Lo que sea para mi bella cerezo._Dicho esto la tomo de la cintura y la beso

_**Este cuento no es eterno**_

_**debo salir ponerle un fin**_

_**ser mas fuerte que esa bestia**_

_**debo salir**_

_**quiero vivir**_

_**quiero vivir**_

-Sasuke… Sasuke… eres tu?_Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Si, que no me ves?_Dijo el sumamente borracho

-Estuviste tomando de nuevo?_Pregunto ella preocupada

-Y si asi fuera que?, tu no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida!_Dijo el, enojado mientras subia las escaleras y se metio a la habitacion de huespedes.

Sakura simplemente se quedo callada, cabizbaja en la sala, parada frente a la puerta

_**Hay tantas cicatricez ya no puedo mas**_

_**me duelen las entrañas**_

_**de tanto sangrar..**_

-Sakura pero que te ha ocurrido!_Dijo su amiga Ino cuando llego a verla a su casa

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo que me cai de la escalera y por eso traigo ese golpe en la cara_Dijo ella

-Sakura, tu y yo sabemos que no es eso, es el maldito bastardo que tienes como marido.

-Ino no digas esas cosas, ven mejor vamos a tomar un poco de café

_**No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar**_

_**este moreton que es mi corazon**_

_**Ya no se cuanto tiempo mas podre aguantar**_

_**ya no me quedan lagrimas para llorar**_

_**el peso de estos años me doblan la edad**_

_**En cada rincon hubo un bofeton**_

-Hija que tienes!, tienes demasiados golpes_Dijo Tsunade preocupada

-Oh, esto, no es nada mama, no te preocupes n,n_Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa falsa, pero creible

-Sakura, ¿Por qué ya no me cuentas nada?… U,U_Respondio su mama algo triste

_**Dime que esto no ha pasado**_

_**tu dime que lo habre olvidado**_

_**mañana todo habra cambiado**_

_**y esto sera solo un horrible recuerdo**_

-Sakura, perdoname, yo se que no he sido el mejor esposo contigo, ni la persona que tu mereces, pero dame una oportunidad, tu sabes que te amo y te amare como nunca podre amar a nadie mas.

_**Se que me quieres mi vida**_

_**yo se que no habra mas heridas**_

_**mañana sera un nuevo dia**_

_**Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo**_

-Esta bien Sasuke, te perdono, tu sabes que tambien yo te amo demasiado, pero por favor prometeme que vas a cambiar… prometemelo_Dijo Sakura sollozando

-Lo prometo mi bella cerezo, lo prometo_Dijo mientras la abrazaba, tratando de consolarla

_**Empiezan las discuciones,**_

_**parece que a el no le gustan,**_

_**se vuelve insensible y agresivo**_

_**y a Bella le asusta**_

-Sasuke… que tienes, que te pasa?_Dijo Sakura asustada

-Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos_Sojo Sasuke mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros

-Sasuke, espera, por favor, me estas lastimando!_Dijo llorando

-Ah, con que te lastimo?, ¿Quieres saber lo que es el dolor? Bien, pues te enseñare_Dijo mientras la tomaba del cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra le daba el primer golpe.

_**Lagrimas caìan,tras un empujòn**_

_**y el primer puñetazo,**_

_**te conformas con un perdon**_

_**y un simple abrazo**_

-Sasuke, por favor detente!_Grito con todas sus fuerzas y despues comenzo a llorar como nunca antes lo habia hecho

-Sakura mi amor perdoname_Dijo el, era como si otro ser se hubiese metido en ell_Por favor perdoname mi bella cerezo_El la abrazo y Sakura solo logro asentir con la cabeza, estatica por el terror.

_**No quieres darle importancia**_

_**por que no quieres perderlo**_

_**pero sientes impotencia**_

_**y a la vez panico y miedo**_

Por que esto solo me pasa a mi?, por que, porque?, era lo que se preguntaba Sakura una y otra vez. Sera que debo dejarlo, pero se que el me ama, el me ama como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, y me ha prometido que va a cambiar, eran las unicas palabras que Sakura se repetia para tratar de darse consuelo ella sola.

_**No puedes creerlo todabia,**_

_**despues de tantos años**_

_**''Si alguien te pregunta di que te haz caido en el baño''**_

Sakura y Sasuke fueron invitados a una pequeña fiesta por parte de sus viejos amigos, al ver a la pobre Sakura con la cara llena de golpes y demasiados moretones que dejaba a la vista el vestido todos le preguntaban que si aue le habia pasado.

-Oh no es nada chicos, no se preocupen, simplemente he andado muy torpe estos ultimos dias y me he caido varias veces_Dijo ante la miraba incredula de todos los invitados mientras Sasuke solo la abrazaba e Ino la veia con cara de desaprobacion.

_**El silencio no te ayuda,**_

_**se que no sabes que hacer,**_

_**sabes que fue la primera**_

_**y no sera la ultima vez**_

_**Creeme se que no quieres mas problemas**_

_**pero no te quedes en silencio**_

_**si tu marido te pega**_

-Sakura, ya es hora de que denuncies a este infeliz, ve todo lo que ha hecho, esa ya no eres tu, ya no eres Sakura Haruno, la tierna niña que solias ser, siempre alegre y con una gran sonrisa, ahora eres Sakura Uchiha, la mujer maltratada por su marido, que expresa una gran tristeza en los ojos_Dijo Ino tratando de abrirle los ojos.

-Ino, pero yo se que el me ama…_Dijo Sakura y despues comenzo a llorar en brazos de su mejor amiga

_**Por que no le perteneces,**_

_**te mereces mucho mas**_

_**Sobre ti no tiene autoridad**_

_**se la das y el se crece**_

-Sasuke por favor!, no me hagas esto!_Gritaba mientras el la tomaba del cabello arrastrandola por la casa

-Por que no?, solo quiero que *juguemos* un rato mi bella cerezo_Dijo Sasuke mientras le arrancaba la ropa

-No, no, no!, por favor no!

-Calla!, eres mi mujer y tengo derecho a hacer contigo lo que yo quiera!_Grito furioso para continuar asi con su proposito

_**No puedes detenerle,**_

_**no puedes defenderte,**_

_**no puedes hacer mas que rezar por tener suerte**_

-Sueltame!_Dijo dandole una cachetada a Sasuke

-Jamas en tu vida se te ocurra volver a tocarme maldita!_Grito Sasuke, para despues abalanzarsele encime y tomarla del cuello

_**Cada dia mas normal**_

_**pasar del amor al odio,**_

_**se convirtio en algo habitual**_

_**otro mal episodio**_

-Sasuke?_Pregunto ella

El solo volteo a verla para dirijirle una mirada cargada de odio.

_**Bestia no te quiere**_

_**pero quiere que seas suya**_

_**para siempre**_

_**''¡Si tu eres mia,no seras de nadie entiendes!''**_

_**Bella no podia mas,**_

_**el cada vez era mas bestia**_

-¿Qué rayos haces tu con mi mujer?_Le pregunto Sasuke a Naruto

-Nada, tranquilizate, solo he pasado a saludarla por que tenia mucho que no la veia_Respondio Naruto con esa sonrisa caracteristica de el

-Largate de mi casa ahora mismo!_Grito Sasuke

-Naruto, vete por favor_Le pidio Sakura cabizbaja

-Esta bien Sakura, pero solo por que tu me lo pides, por que según lo que veo este tipo no tiene educacion, pero llamame si necesitas algo,y tu Sasuke no seas paranoico solo soy su amigo y tambien tuyo, haz cambiado demasiado ultimamente, es como si fueses otra persona_Dijo dirigiendose hacia Sasuke

Cuando Naruto se fue, Sasuke corrio a abalanzarsele a Sakura para gritarle…

-No quiero que el o ningun otro tipo se te vuelva a acercar nunca!, entendiste?_Le grito a Sakura en la cara.

-P..pero Sasuke, Naruto solo es mi amigo_Trato de decir Sakura

-No!, ningun pero, tu solo eres mia y no te compartire con nadie!

Sakura solo asintio con la cabeza mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotarle de los ojos que de ser de un hermoso color esmeralda brillante se habian tornado a unos ojos verde opaco.

_**Cuando ella quizo hablar**_

_**ya era demasiado tarde,**_

_**se dio cuenta que vivia junto al mal**_

_**'La Bella y la Bestia''**_

_**Prefiero no contaros el finàl**_

-Ino… creo que tienes razon ya es hora de hablar con alguien sobre esto_Dijo Sakura por telefono

-Vaya Sakura me alegra ver que al fin te haz decidido a denunciar a ese tipo

-Dije que ya es hora, pero no que vaya a hacerlo, veraz Sasuke me tiene encerrada bajo llave aquí en la casa, no quiere que tenga contacto con nadie, se ha vuelto un celoso compulsivo

-Sakura!_Se comenzaron a oir gritos desde abajo

-Llego Sasuke, Ino debo colgarte, adios

-Saku…_Ino no alcanzo a decirle nada, Sakura ya habia colgado, lo que Ino nunca espero fue que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que escucharia la voz de su mejor amiga.

_**Este cuento no es eterno**_

_**debo salir ponerle un fin**_

_**ser mas fuerte que esa bestia**_

_**Debo salir**_

_**quiero vivir**_

_**quiero vivir**_

Por favor! Ayudenme!_Gritaba Sakura desde su casa, pero desafortunadamente no podia ser escuchada por nadie, nadie, absolutamente nadie la podria rescatar de su tormento.

_**Tu filo atravezo mi alma en solo un compas**_

_**callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad**_

_**me has convertido en un triste numero mas**_

_**Turbia frustracion fue tu perdicion**_

Sakura POV

Y ahora veanme aquí, sola en mi casa, a punto de ponerle fin de una buena vez a todo esto, como fue que sin darme cuenta llegue a este punto, en que momento fue que me equivoque?, no no no, estoy mal, yo nunca me equivoque, la persona que me convirtio en esto fue el maldito bastardo Sasuke Uchiha, pero hoy esto se acaba aquí.

_**Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atras**_

_**no volvere a tener otra oportunidad**_

_**sere solo un mal dia en la prensa local**_

_**Pero mi dolor sera tu prision**_

Ahora simplemente observo como la sangre de mis venas ahora va tornando el agua a un color rojo palido, mi sangre ahora corre por todo mi cuerpo, mi deformado cuerpo, lleno de cortes, moretones, raspones, y mas que nada siento mi corazon dejando de latir, poco a poco, todo esto por culpa de el, de el.

_**Y si yo ahora puediera cambiar en algo tus miserias**_

_**daria todo por que entendiendas**_

_**un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento**_

Sasuke:

Te dejo esta carta como despedida, y para que sepas que yo siempre, siempre te ame, siempre te perdone y pense que ibas a cambiar por mi, por que se suponia que tu tambien me amabas, eres, bueno fuiste el hombre de mi vida, con el que decidi vivir el resto de mis dias, pero tu, tu convertiste mi vida en un infierno, un infierno al que hoy he decidido dar fin de una vez por todas, hasta nunca Uchiha, espero no tener que volver a ver tu cara nunca mas, por que gracias a ti estuve muerta en vida. Adios para siempre,

Sakura

_**Espero que almenos mi historia**_

_**no quede solo en la memoria**_

_**Y trace una nueva trayectoria,**_

_**Que no se repita jamas este cuento**_

-Por dios!, que he hecho, que he hecho _Dijo Sasuke llorando mientras veia a la que fue el amor de su vida en la tina del baño, llena de agua ensangrentada, como podia ser posible que por su culpa Sakura hubiese tenido que llegar a ese extremo, simplemente el no lo podia comprender.

_**Este cuento no es eterno**_

_**debes salir,**_

_**ponerle un fin**_

_**ser mas fuerte que esa bestia**_

_**Debes salir**_

_**Vuelve a vivir**_

_**Vuelve a vivir**_

_Y ahora, por fin me despido de esta maldita vida y voy hacia la libertad, por que se que alla ariiba me espera un lugar mucho mejor__Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir Sakura al sentir que se le iba la vida, y asi dormir en un placido sueño eterno.

_**Se mas fuerte,**_

_**camina hacia adelante,**_

_**no te rindas,**_

_**no te quedes en silencio**_

-Si señor que necesita?_Pregunto el oficial de policia

-Vengo a entregarme_Dijo Sasuke con la mirada perdida

-Usted señor?, a ver digame, cual es su delito?_Pregunto extrañado el policia

-Yo hice que mi esposa se suicidara, la he maltratado todos estos años, ya soy el que deberia de estar muerto!, no ella!, no, no ella no tenia la culpa de nada, yo fui el maldito estupido que la asesino en vida haciendola vivir un infierno!_Dijo Sasuke sollozando entregandose al policia.

-Venga conmigo señor

Sasuke solo asintio dirijiendose a vivir su propio infierno, a sufrir el mismo dolor que le habia causado a la que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida, que hasta ese momento llego a comprender todo el daño que le habia causado y que habia sido un maldito cobarde con ella, ella, la persona que fue su Bella Cerezo

* * *

_**Bueno y que les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, bueno los dejo y si les gusto dejen reviews n,n. Sayonara! :D**_


End file.
